For A Reason
by orosheart
Summary: AYUZAWA MISAKI is a girl that had been through a lot of things...yeah,that's right..LOT OF THINGS..But she needed to remember that everythings happened for a reason...(AU)
1. Prologue

Disclaimer:I don't own Kaichou wa Maid-sama

* * *

She had been through a lot of things...yeah, that's right ….LOT OF THINGS….

(((((Prologue)))))

I still remembered that time. The time when my own blood father betrayed us. He left his sick wife just like that. He was the one who caused my mother to get hit by a car. He was the one who caused my mother to get into critical condition. He was the one who caused my mother to leave my sister and I alone without someone to take care of us.

I also remembered when my sister went with my mother to the other side of the world and left me alone here. She had a very heavy fever but I cannot afford to bring her to a hospital. I still remembered how useless were I at that time. I cannot do anything to help my sister. I tried asking for help, but what to do, there was none of them who willingly to help my us. After her death, I realized how cruel was the world to me.

Soon, I got an adopted family. Thanks to them, I can get through my days. They were the nicest person I had ever met. Even though I were not blood-related to them, they still treated me like I were one of their family. Since that, I changed a bit my perspective to the world. Sometimes, everything happened for a reason..Yup….For a reason

* * *

**hye guys!this is my first fanfic!please review...I want to know what you guys think about my story...pleasee...pleaasee**


	2. Chapter 1: Encounter

Here is the new chapter. Hope you guys are happy with this chapter.

Chapter 1: Green eyes

Disclaimer: I do not own KWMS

* * *

"Another tiring day to start off", said Misaki when she just woke up from her sleep.

"Well I need to get ready for work. I don't want to be late. Oh God, I'm still tired". She lazily made her way to the bathroom to clean herself. To work as a doctor in a general hospital, she needed to face many types of patients. Some of them were pathetic and hard to deal with. Luckily, I was Ayuzawa Misaki and nothing can get into my way.

I can hear a lot of noises came from the kitchen. When they realized me walk towards them, they immediately greeted me a good morning wish and forced me to have my breakfast with them. I still felt awkward with them even though they were my family. Let me rephrased that. They were my adopted family. They were the kindest humans I had ever met. They willingly to take care of me until I grew up and became a doctor. In this family, we had Takashima Kei(father) , Takashima Hikari (mother), Takashima Ryuu (brother) and Takashima Akira(sister). Ah, and lastly, Ayuzawa Misaki(me). I asked them not to change my first name because it was the only memory I had from my old family.

* * *

When I walked into my office, I heard Erika called out my name. She asked me to go hanging out with the others after work. Well, I politely declined the offer.

"Okay" after she said that, she walked passed me. It was weird to see Erika just walked away like that. Usually she would used her beautiful eyes to get me to do what she want. I can see a lot of patients waiting outside when I made my way to my office.

"Doc Misaki, patient number 47 needs your help" said Subaru after knocking the door.

"My day has starting now" she said slowly before made her way to the awaited patient.

* * *

"Misaki!Cheers up!We don't want to hang out together with someone who looks hideous…Smile a bit,Misaki. You looks much prettier when you smile" , Erika said while humming happily.

"Yeah, what Erika has just said is right. Smile, Misaki" , Satsuki made a huge grin on her face. She put her hands on Misaki's face and pinched her cheeks upwards.

"Ouch, it's hurt. Okay,fine." After Misaki said that, she smiled widely towards , I won't make that kind of face if I was not forced to come here. I said that silently in my heart while throwing a glance towards Honoka. I mentally reminded myself that this woman was dangerous. Thanks to her, I was forced to be here. Well, I cannot fight her back when she was in her bad+demon mood. It was scary like hell.

After walking around the city, we took a break at a café named Maid Latte.

"Oh God, I forgot to tell mom that I will back home late tonight. She's gonna freaking out".Before I get to call her, my phone rang. I quickly picked up the phone and made my way to the outside of the café. I also made a hand-sign towards my friends that I wanted to go out to pick up the phone.

After finished having a talk with my mom, I went inside the café. In a blink of eye, I bumped into a man and we fall. 'He's handsome',I said that in my heart. I kept looking in his green eyes. Beautiful.

Suddenly I heard a husky voice " Are you so fascinated by me until you can't take off your eyes off me. You want me to pick you up ? Huh! In your dream woman. Ah...one more, woman like you are so annoying...so please behave yourself woman"

'Wait!what?!How dare he!'

* * *

Thank you so much for reviewing and reading this fanfic. :D


	3. Chapter 2: Foster Love

**Hye guys!Sorry for the late update. I'm veeerry busy this month. I need to prepare for my on-going and coming test. FYI, my school has a lot of tests actually. I'll try to upload a new chapter as fast as I can. I WILL TRY. Thank you to my reviewers. Love you guys. Keep reviewing ;)**

**Chapter 2: Foster love**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KWMS **

* * *

*previous*

Suddenly I heard a husky voice " Are you so fascinated by me until you can't take off your eyes off me. You want me to pick you up ? Huh! In your dream woman. Ah...one more, woman like you are so annoying...so please behave yourself woman"

'Wait!what?!How dare he!'

* * *

*now*

(MISAKI POV)

I hurriedly stood straight. 'Misaki, okay, now you need to relax. He was just trying to test your patience. Relax…relax…You should not fell for the trick….Relax'…I'm trying to calm myself.

I looked straight to the owner of the green eyes. "Look Mister whatever-your-name-is, I don't give a shit about your look or whoever you are. I'm sorry to bump into you but I seriously don't have any bad intention. Let me remind you again. IT'S AN ACCIDENT. So please don't get me wrong."

Suddenly I heard 'that guy' chuckled.

'What?! I tiredly explain to him and his response is only that?!..I can't hold back my anger anymore. Before I burst out here, I better get off'. Misaki started to walk into the café without looking at that man.

'What an interesting show' the green eyes man said that words without Misaki's hearing. Then, he left that place.

"Misaki , what makes you so long?" Erika who saw me walking into their direction asked me that question.

"Urgh, mmm….Well I bumped into a handsome boastful annoying and very self-confident guy who made me fell onto the ground without helping me to get up. Does he ever have a heart? . Huh,I don't think so. Seriously,I'm gonna punch his face if I meet him again.." I said the words while seizing my fist.

"Where do you fall, Misaki? Ah, and one more, can you please tell me who is that guy. By the way you describe him just now, I'm sure he must be a hot-stuff,riiight?" Erika looked at me curiously and then she giggled likes a crazy maniac.

"Oh God, please Erika-san, don't remind me about that guy." I said that while clasping my hands.

"ok..ok….I got it. Misa-chan don't want to share that hot-stuff guy with me . I think she must like that hottie until she doesn't want to tell me about it. I should accept Misa-chan's decision after all" Erika pouted her lips until her lips almost looked alike a duck's beak.

"Stop it, Erika. Don't force Misaki to tell about something that she doesn't want to talk. Poor my misa-chan" Satsuki who just stayed still and watch Misaki and Erika talk, suddenly sat next to Misaki and hugged her tightly.

"You guys are really overacting. Stop that crap before I hit each of you. Time is running and in case if you guys forget, should I remind all of you that we still need to go to work tomorrow. We should get into bed and sleep" Honoka sent those scary glares to us and made us suddenly froze in our seat.

" Uhmm….I think what Honoka said is right. We should going back now. It's going late" I said that while getting up. The others followed my steps. Soon we got out from the café, each of us started saying good bye and made our way to back home.

The wind that blew and the silent sound, sent chills to my spine when I'm walking . 'It's cold tonight' I tightened my grip.

*knock…knock*

I knocked the door several times before decided to use my own key. 'Guess everyone is already hit the sack'. When I opened the door, I saw mom was sleeping on my father's lap. 'Are they waiting for me?' I asked myself that question.

"Umm…Misaki, you're back." My father's words made me realize that I'm still standing at the door. "Oh,yeah.. Sorry, I don't mean to back home this late. Why are you guys sleeping here?"

"Well, we wait for you of course" Suddenly a realization hit on me. Now, I remembered that I didn't say to mom when I called her to not waiting for me and went back to sleep first. She must be an idiot to wait for me and my father of course won't let my mother to wait for me alone. This incident also happened when I was still at the beginning of my career. That time, I were very busy and I only sent a message to mom that I will back home at midnight or maybe in the morning. When I reached home, I saw mom was waiting for me at the dining room. From that incident, I kept reminding myself to ask mom not to wait for me if I were going to back home at late hours.

' I must be an idiot too to forget to tell mom. Now, I have troubled both of them' I closed the door behind me and sat on the couch which was seated next to them. "I'm very very sorry to make you guys waiting for me. Seriously mom, you should not have wait for me. You too dad. You guys should have sleep now"

"It's okay. Your mom is very worry with your condition. Well, me too. You have been busy lately. I'm worry about your health" dad looked at me with a worried face.

I smiled widely as I can to them. "I'm not a child anymore. I can take care of myself. You guys are the one who need to worry about your guys' health."

"Okay…okay… It's already late Misa-chan. You should take your rest now" Mom stood up from her seat and kiss me on my forehead. "You must be tired. Sleep well, Okay?"

"Okay. Don't worry. Good night mom, dad" Dad patted my head and smiled at me before I went into my room.

* * *

'I really love them' Misaki thought herself. 'Thank you' As Misaki closed her eyes and went to sleep, a tear poured down on her right cheek.

**That's all. Review and Favourite this story please.:D**


	4. Chapter 3: Unknown Man

**Sorry for my late update. I'm busy with my exams till Oct. I want to write a lot of things but my limited time do not allow me. Wait till my exams end and I'm gonna act like a crazy author?.(p/s I'm kidding) Anyway, reviews are needed. Please rev and fav. Lastly, thank you so much to my you all.**

**Disclaimer: KWMS is not mine...:D**  
**Chapter 3: Unknown Man**

* * *

*kriingg…krinngg*

Misaki who was having a break from work, answered the phone."Misaki's speaking. May I know who are you?"

"Ehem..So, this is doctor Misaki right?" the man replied.

'Is this guy an idiot? I already said it earlier that I'm Misaki and he doesn't even answer my question yet.' Misaki relaxed herself and answered it back calmly.

"Yes, . . Can I know who you are?" Misaki pressed the word 'I am doctor Misaki'.

"Ouh, I'm sorry for my late introduction. I am Gerald Walker. I need your help."

'Gerald Walker? I think I have heard this name somewhere. Urgh, why do I need to bother myself'

"And may I know what kind of help do you need from me?" this guy makes me feels suspicious. If he needs help, then why he asks it from me . Go find another peson. I don't even know him.

"How about we meet and discuss it somewhere else. If we talk about it on the phone, I'm afraid that you'll not believe me"

"What do you think that will make me agree to meet you, mister Walker?"

"Well you have to fulfill my command if you don't want to see me doing something bad to your hospital. I hope you can understand what a Walker can do because I don't have time to explain it to you"

Walker?! Now I remember. That Walker family is one of the most famous and richest company in Japan. What he wants from me?!

"Okay" Misaki needed to agree with this man because she afraid that this guy will harm this hospital.

* * *

-Hello mom, I'll back home late tonight. Don't wait for me. Luv ya, Misaki-

Misaki sent a message to her mom. Of course she didn't want her mom to worry about her. Now, she was heading to the place that had been set by that man.

" Ayuzawa Misaki" Misaki said her name to a young girl who sat at the front counter.

"Ouh,please follow me" that young girl brought Misaki to a private room.

'Wow, as expected from the Walker' the room had a round table with two high chairs. There was also a small bar located at the corner of the room. Misaki can see this town view from here.

"Please have a seat. Mister Walker will come here in a minute" the girl said it before going out from the room.

Misaki quickly straightened her body when she heard the door was opened.

" I'm sorry for being late. It's a pleasure to meet you" The man had black hair and a beautiful pair of eyes.

'Wait, his eyes and face! I think I have seen it somewhere else. That resemblance someone. Yes, I'm sure about it. But, who? I don't remember'

"No, it's okay. What do you want from me?" Misaki suddenly felt her rage risen up when she remembered his threat.

"Wow, you're strict. I like it" that man showed Misaki his heart-warming smile.

' I feel like wanna punch that guy's face' Misaki hold her anger.

" Mister Gerald Walker, I will ask you again. What kind of business that you want from me until I need to meet you".There was no smile in Misaki's face when she said that word.

"Well,okay. Before that, let's order some food. I'm sure you're hungry." His smile never left his face.

" What the fuck did you want from me? If you just wanna play around with me, go find another woman you asshole!" Misaki busted out her anger and she already started to walk away.

"Don't you dare to walk out the door if you don't want me doing something bad to your beloved friends and your foster family. Takashima Kei, a CEO of the TKH company. If I want, I can make that company gone from this business world. Ah, and you workplace. I think you are wise enough to know what I can do to it, right?"

Misaki was shocked to hear what that man had just said.

"Don't you ever dare to lay a finger on my beloved if you don't want to see what kind of person I can be" She automatic turned her body to Gerald and point out her finger to his face. Her face was already red.

"Well, then let's start our conversation"

* * *

Misaki sat on the swing. She remembered her conversation with Gerarld walker.

_" I need your help. I want you to work at a hospital. That hospital is under Walker group. I want you to cooperate with the doctors from the Britain." No more smile on his face. Only seriousness can be seen._

_"Why me? There's still a lot of talented doctors in Japan?" Misaki's face showed that she couldn't understand this man's behavior._

_" Because you're the most suitable than all of them. You're young, fearless, wise and you've got a certificate from one of the hospital in Britain, right? Ah, and one more, you also receive education at Fortis Hospital in India." He smirked after he said that._

_'How did this guy knows about it? Even my friends do not know that I had study in India.'_

_"Wow, you must have done a lot of researches about me. I'm impressed." Misaki said that while her hands crossing her chest._

_" So, what's your answer?"_

_" Do I have any choice?" Misaki put her annoying face._

_" Wise decision. I'll send fax to you about that hospital later"_

* * *

"Why me? I really don't get it"

" It's not even reach one year I've work at Latte Hospital and now I need to transfer to another hospital. When I started to feel happy, why must bad things come and take away my happiness."Misaki started to talk to herself. She kept thinking about things that just happened earlier.

"Keeps strong, Misaki. Don't be selfish just because you want happiness. You need to think about others who have done a lot of good deeds to you. Think about you family and friends. It's time for you to repay their deeds."

Misaki smiled. She needed to think positive.

'Yes, I'm Ayuzawa Misaki and nothing can get into my way'

* * *

*** I know this story have a lot of grammatical errors. Forgive me.***

**Have a good time~~Enjoy your life~~Truly~~ miss,syiqo**


	5. Chapter 5: Green Eyes Again!

**Hello fellows!Konnichiwa! I'm back now. I'm sorry because I keep changing my username. Don't forget to rev&fav.=)Here is the next chapter:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KWMS**

**Chapter 4: Green eyes again?!**

* * *

'Another day to begin' thought Misaki.

Now, she worked at Mita Hospital which was under Walker Group. At first, when she told to her friends from her previous workplace that she will move to another hospital, she needed to answer a lot of questions. They completely against with her decision. After giving them some explanations, they finally agreed to let me go. Of course she never told them about the threat and she promised to keep in touch with them.

Well, she admitted that working at her new workplace wasn't that bad. It was actually pretty fun. She got to know a lot of new friends from different country. There were Heartfilia, a blonde and beautiful woman from Tokyo, Cana from Scotland and Jessica from Northern Ireland. There was also a couple from England named Minato and Kushina who really caught my attention because of their beauty and perfectness.

Misaki was on her way to go to the cafeteria with Heartfilia, Cana and Jessica when suddenly her friends except Heartfilia started to 'kyaaaa' loudly. Then, a well-built handsome man came out of nowhere and made an annoying face towards the girls. Suddenly Cana moved forward to talk to the man. Followed by Jessica. Both of them were completely being ignored and the man started to go away. He passed me.

'Green eyes?' Misaki's brain started to work out.

"Eeeehhh! I know that guy. That was the handsome boastful annoying and very self-confident guy who I had encountered once before." Misaki said that to Heartfilia. She turned her back so that she can see that man but unfortunately that man had gone.

"Whoa, Misaki. I never think you can give him four surnames for your first time meeting with him. I think you must never know who is that guy you're talking about, right?"

Misaki nodded her face.

"For your information, he is Usui Takumi Walker, the second son of the Walker Group. He is famous for his intelligence and credibility to handle the company." Heartfilia said that while bringing Misaki to a cafeteria to have lunch.

"Yeah. He is also the hottest bachelor that have ever exist in this world." Cana and Jessica who had just sit with us after having their fans' talk joined the conversation.

'Whoa, that gus is pretty hot. No, he is really HOT.' Misaki mumbled alone.

Misaki suddenly realized that she had just using her very precious time to talk about that annoying guy. "Can we please stop talking about this guy . We are wasting our precious lunch time".

Cana who was not agreed with me started to say " For Takumi, I am willingly wasting my precious time."

Jessica just nodded her head to showed that she was also had the same opinion as Cana.

"Misaki, just let them. It's no use to talk talk to them. We better eat our food than wasting our saliva to advice them" Heartfilia started to show her annoying face towards the girls.

Cana and Jessica pouted their lips until their lips almost resemblance a duck's beak when they heard what Lucy just said.

Misaki who saw that just laughed out aloud.

* * *

When Misaki stepped out from the building to go home, she felt a liquid fell down on her cheeks. She looked up the sky.

"Ah, it's raining. No wonder the sky looks darker than usual."Misaki looked at her watch that showed the time was 5.30 pm before taking out her umbrella.

Misaki observed the rain that started to pour heavily. She stopped at the side of the road as the light still showed the red colour. When the light turned green, she crossed the road while watching the rain. Suddenly, a memory that she never wanted to remember started to hit her brain. Her heart suddenly thumped like crazy and her throat felt like there was something big stuck in it. It made her hard to breathe.

*Hooonnn*

The loud honk made Misaki startled and caused her to fell on the ground. Her umbrella had gone nowhere and her clothes were already wet. This condition was almost the same that had happened to her dead mother. She cannot help herself from stopping the memory to replay again and again in her brain. She felt helpless. Exactly the same feeling that she felt a long time ago. She started to cry because she cannot bear the pain that hurted badly in her heart. Among the millions words in the world, there was no word that can explain the pain that she felt now. It was unbearable and too hurt to remember. Maybe it was worst than vision started to get blurry.

The driver kept honking and people started to crowd Misaki. Her head got lighter when suddenly a pair of arms picking her up.

'Green eyes'

That was the only words that Misaki uttered before she lost her conscious.

* * *

**I know this chapter is short. I'll try make it longer next time. And one more, I 'might' stop writing this story and write another story of KWMS because it seems like this story doesn't get much response from you all.**


End file.
